


The Thoughts That Give Me The Creeps.

by smallpanslytherin



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Fluff, Eddie and Venom are forced apart, Eventual Happy Ending, Gender Neutral Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Hurt/Comfort, Intense, M/M, Plot, Possessive Venom, Post-Venom (Movie 2018), Romance, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 02:11:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16337786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallpanslytherin/pseuds/smallpanslytherin
Summary: Venom has their first ever nightmare: Eddie being taken away. "It's just a nightmare, Vee," the symbiote is told repeatedly by their beloved, and Eddie is right. But, what can Venom do when their biggest nightmare becomes reality? How will Eddie and Venom handle being split up, or work out a way back to one another? Can Venom find and heal Eddie before it's too late? So many questions, and so little time, both growing weaker by the second...





	The Thoughts That Give Me The Creeps.

**Author's Note:**

> This work includes:  
> \- Mild violence (intense description, but very short).  
> \- Angst, hurt/comfort.
> 
> Other than this, there is no violence or sexual themes depicted in this chapter. Future chapters however will include those themes, so here is your heads up! Thank you so much for reading ♡
> 
> Tags will be updated as more chapters are posted!

Eddie had nightmares a lot. Sometimes they were generic, meaningless, chased through the woods by a faceless force or arrested for something he didn’t do. Others, were more vivid. Riot ripping Venom away from him and tearing open his chest to shred his lungs and heart. But Eddie wouldn’t die, no, he’d be suspended in perpetual pain as he then watched Riot turn on his beloved, using a flame to disintegrate Venom piece by piece until there was nothing left.

Every time the nightmares would come to an end the same way. Eddie would jolt awake in a pool of his own sweat, scrambling to protect himself from a threat that wasn’t there with a heart pounding so violently he felt close to passing out. Then, ever so slowly, small things would click into place. Such as the soft bed beneath his shaking form, the alarm clock with bright red numbers, and the nylon curtains swaying to-and-fro as the street lights of San Francisco spilled into the apartment. But the last thing that always pulled Eddie back into his body comfortably, into his safe space, was the low rumble of Venom. Stirring in the back of his mind as tendrils would flow from Eddie’s body, coaxing him into a sense of calm as Venom squeezed their host lovingly, promising that it was ‘ **just a nightmare, Eddie.** ‘ 

Tonight however, was different. Eddie was having one of those oddly boring dreams about grocery shopping, telling himself he must remember that almond chocolate for Venom, when he was ripped from REM and thrown into being conscious like an ice water bath. Eddie twisted under his sheets, throwing them off his body as he tried to string together what had exactly happened. He felt so hot, and he was panting rapidly, though the man did not remember being short of breath while dreaming. Eddie tried to sit up but his head rushed, groaning in discomfort as he brought a palm to his forehead, pressing on the spot it ached the most to quell the dull pain. It was bright outside, the early morning hours bringing sunlight into the small bedroom. 

Breathing deeply, Eddie tried to focus himself on what exactly was happening, his chest rising with each breath. Gradually, although it was faint at first, Eddie became aware of the prickling under his skin. It was _uncomfortable_ to say the least, as if pins had been pressed into every pour within his skin and was stinging in such a ghastly way. Eddie shivered at the feeling, an awful sickness suddenly hitting his gut, causing the man to grip at the pillow by his side as Eddie focused on keeping the remnants of dinner down. Another deep breath was taken, as the man began to focus as much on the feeling under his skin as possible, tracing the line of its origin right back to his darling. He could feel it, through their link, Venom was _scared._

“Vee?”

The black mass sprouting from Eddie’s body was so sudden and strong, for a moment it felt like the man had been swept up in some sort of storm. Like a whirlwind, Venom began to swirl and envelop Eddie, coiling around his waist frantically. Eddie’s arms instantly raised, giving Venom room to wrap around their host’s middle.  
“Venom?” Eddie asked, his eyes fixed on the black bundle squeezing his body.  
The symbiote was not the usual sleek and smooth texture, but appeared jagged and spiked as if in pain. Just the sight alone frightened Eddie, bringing his hands down and pressing his palms flat against Venom in an attempt to smooth them out somehow. The host’s touch seemed to calm Venom, the panicked twisting around Eddie’s frame beginning to slow down. 

“Hey, Vee, I’m here,” Eddie whispered, squeezing the cloud of black tighter against his body with each gentle pat and stroke. “Are you alright, love?”  
**Scared, Eddie.**  
The voice inside Eddie’s head seemed to send a tremble through his entire body, fear shaking through their system with each syllable. Hearing those words made Eddie’s heart ache, massaging Venom’s form curling around him so tightly.  
“Venom, come here,” Eddie requested gently, patting his bare chest as he willed Venom to comply. 

Somehow, such a hulking and intimidating mass seemed to carry the timid hesitation of a baby deer in that moment, tendrils budding out of Eddie’s chest so weakly as they finally mixed together to form Venom's head, teeth and eyes shining. As soon as they had formed this section of themselves, Venom nuzzled into the crook of Eddie’s neck, emitting a low and fearful warble. Eddie pushed back against his beloved, grazing his stubble against the glossy black ‘skin’ of Venom. More tentacles materialised from Eddie’s hips, all coiling around their host so tightly, Venom appearing nervous that Eddie was going to disappear any moment. Eddie wrapped his arms around the strings of black, lacing his fingers down Venom’s form, causing the symbiote to let out meek purr, appreciating the action. 

“You’re scared?” Eddie asked, his hands sinking into the shadow of Venom’s form as he petted them.  
**Don’t want you to leave, Eddie.**  
If it was possible, Venom sounded as if they were on the brink of tears. The tremor that came from the voice inside their host’s head made Eddie feel a pang of pain within his chest, a flare of the need to protect his darling rearing under his skin.  
“I would never,” Eddie answered, his voice strained as he tried to understand. “Why are you saying this, Vee? What scared you?”  
Venom sank into Eddie as the question was given, pressing deeper into their hosts neck as if trying to hide from giving an answer.  
“Don’t want to say it? That’s okay, that’s okay,” Eddie cooed, snuggling closer against his love as he tried to comfort Venom. “Could you show me instead, yeah?” 

Eddie’s sight rolled like a wave before him, distorting his bedroom into unrecognisable shadows as Venom projected what they wanted Eddie to see. Images flashed before the man, each one making his blood run a little colder. Eddie could see himself, forcing Venom from his body with such a red rage in his eyes, pure hatred as he expelled the symbiote from his system. Screaming insults, Eddie stalked away from the vulnerable symbiote, spiteful. And then, Anne, goading the defenceless creature with flames, backing Venom into a corner with the intention to hurt them. Throwing the flames down, dangerously close to Venom before kissing Eddie; both humans saying how much happier Eddie was without Venom - without that filthy _parasite._

Eddie shook his head, expelling the images with a shuddering breath, pleading not to see a second more. The images flickered, disappearing like smoke and bringing Eddie back to his bed, to his shaking symbiote clinging to him for dear life.  
“Oh, love…”  
The man shifted, Eddie sinking down into his sheets to lay on his side and pull his legs into his body slightly, patting the pillow as a signal for Venom to materialise. Venom seeped out, creating a pulsing shape that Eddie was able to wrap his arms and legs around, burying his face into Venom as he pulled the ink coloured mass as tight against his chest as possible. Venom made a very comfortable little spoon.  
“Just a nightmare, Venom, like the ones I have.”  
Tendrils began to climb Eddie’s arms, coiling around his hands and fingers, making the man smile happily.  
**Nightmare.** Venom’s voice repeated, sinking as close to Eddie as possible without disappearing back into his skin. 

**You still want us, Eddie?**  
“You know I’d never leave you, my beloved. If I didn’t want you I’d be absolutely crazy. You’re the perfect symbiote.”  
Ever so slightly, Eddie could feel a small hint of relief begin to spin inside their shared system, squeezing the tentacles wrapped around his palms. He could feel Venom’s smile.  
**And you’re the perfect host, Eddie.**  
Nodding, the man sank his body into Venom, allowing his love to feel his weight there, the pressure forming into a silent promise of Eddie’s devotion to his beautiful partner.  
“We all get nightmares, they’re fuckin’ awful, but they’re not real,” Eddie mumbled, beginning to press his lips all over Venom, earning a very pleased trill from his darling. “I love you, Vee.”  
**We love you, too, Eddie.**  
“Besides, I could never leave you any way, I am _yours_.”  
Eddie could feel the possessive and protective shiver run all the way through Venom and into his own system at the use of the word, knowing he’d definitely said the right thing.  
**Ours.** Venom’s voice was soft now, feeling reassured and calm in the arms of their host.  
“Just a nightmare, never gonna’ happen,” Eddie spoke in a quiet yet confident tone, his stomach twisting with happiness as Venom shifted, forming their mouth to lap at Eddie’s face affectionately. They were honestly like a puppy sometimes, not that Eddie was complaining.  
The tongue began to retreat as Eddie closed his eyes to embrace how everything felt, his body sinking into the warmth of Venom as the symbiote descend back into the man’s chest, content.  
“Alright, love?”  
**Hungry.**  
“Of course you are.”


End file.
